


Baby, the world’s beautiful when you see it like me.

by DreamCreamLou



Series: Sterek One Shots [16]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Awkward Derek, Awkward Stiles, Cute Stiles, Fluff, M/M, Photographer Stiles, Slightly stalker Stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-21
Updated: 2014-03-21
Packaged: 2018-01-16 11:58:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1346626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamCreamLou/pseuds/DreamCreamLou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>His eyes fell on a man sitting under a large tree with a book in his hands. He was probably a few years older than Stiles and was, for the lack of a better word, beautiful</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby, the world’s beautiful when you see it like me.

Stiles zoomed in on the pair lying beside each other on the blanket and the boy looked up with an eye roll.

“Can’t you put that thing down for ten minutes Stiles?”

Stiles put his camera down and stuck out his tongue at his best friend.

“You’re the one who gave it to me, remember?”

“Yeah, but I didn’t expect you to run around with it all the time. C’mon, sit down.” Scott said, moving to make some space for him. Stiles sighed but took one last picture before joining the two on the blanket.

 

\---

Stiles looked around the park lazily, camera softly cradled between his fingers. Suddenly his eyes fell on a man sitting under a large tree with a book in his hands. He was probably a few years older than Stiles and was, for the lack of a better word, beautiful. Black-brown hair, sharp cheekbones and dark stubbles. His eyebrows were a bit too big, but it fitted him and even though Stiles couldn’t see them, he knew that his eyes would be perfect. His shoulders were broad and his tank top left little to the imagination when it came to his arms and stomach; his obvious six-pack almost made Stiles droll. He just wanted to get his hands all over him.

He looked up at the guy’s face, his own heating up in embarrassment when he saw that the guy was looking at him, his head tilted a bit to the side. Then a small smile spread on his face and Stiles quickly looked away.

 

That wasn’t the last he’d see him.

 

\---

He started visiting the park more and more, hoping to see the older man, secretly taking pictures of various parts of his body, though he mostly focused on his face and hands. There was something incredibly sexy about his hands and Stiles tried not to think about how they would feel against his own skin. The man always arrived at the park every Saturday and Sunday and Stiles started to look forward to the weekend even more, just because he’d get the change to see him, ignoring the small voice whispering in his head that he was becoming quite the stalker. He wasn’t a stalker. He just observed what was in front of him, immortalizing them. So no. He wasn’t a stalker.

He always locked the door to his darkroom to make sure that Scott or Allison or Isaac or Lydia wouldn’t accidently see how his room was slowly starting to become a gallery, just about a man he didn’t even know the name of.

 

So when he one day saw him sitting under the tree with a beautiful, dark-haired woman he was surprised by how much it hurt.

Of course he had a girlfriend, a guy like him couldn’t possibly be single.

But why did it hurt so much?

 

He stopped his visits at the park, avoiding his friends’ confused questions as to why he seemed to never be taking any pictures anymore.

But he couldn’t stay away. Eventually he decided that he would go to the park and if the guy were there he would take one last picture and then forget about him. Or at least try. He didn’t know when he’d started to fall for that guy and it was so wrong. For god’s sake, he didn’t know his name!

 

The next Saturday he went to the park and ignored the disappointment when the guy wasn’t sitting on his usual place by the tree. But when he was almost at the place where he would normally take his pictures he stopped abruptly when he saw the familiar figure sitting there, looking around the park. Stiles quickly stepped to the side behind a large tree, holding his camera tight against his chest. When he finally got the courage to look past the tree he inhaled nervously.

He wasn’t there anymore.

“Hi…”

Stiles whirled around at the sound of a voice behind him, tripping over one of the tree’s roots. A hand wrapped around his arm, making him inhale sharply when he met the beautiful eyes of the person that had been his victim for months.

He seemed to have lost his voice, which definitely didn’t happen often when the man gave him a small smile. “Are you okay?”

Stiles didn’t answer making the man raise an eyebrow and he realized that he was probably being really rude and he cleared his throat.

“Hi…” he said nervously, incredibly aware about the fact that the other’s hand was still wrapped around his arm.

“I-uhm… I noticed that you stopped coming here…”

God his voice was sexy- wait, what?

“What?” he croaked out, face heating up. To his surprise the man’s cheek’s also turned a bit red.

“Well I-uhm… I noticed that you stopped coming to the park… to, you know… take pictures…”

Oh god. He’d noticed. He’d noticed that he’d practically been stalking him.

“-and I thought I should probably introduce myself…”

“What?” he said again in disbelief, realizing that he’d been talking.

“Well, considering how long I’ve known about you, I thought I should introduce myself…” the man said sheepishly, rubbing the back of his head. “I’m Derek…”

Even his name was sexy- god, what was wrong with him? He blinked and realized that the other was looking expectantly at him.

“Oh! I’m- I’m Stiles-“ he interrupted himself when Derek looked at him with a soft smile.

“So, Stiles… I was wondering if you’d like to have coffee with me?” Stiles looked at him with wide eyes. “I mean, you know if you don’t think it’s weird-“ Derek quickly added and Stiles’ face softened at the nervous look on his face.

“I’d love to.”

 

\---

Stiles smiled down at the sleeping Derek, hesitating a bit before reaching for his camera. He zoomed in on the other, quickly taking the picture when he started to move. Derek opened an eye and lifted an eyebrow.

“Really?”

Stiles shrugged with a smile.

“I said that I wanted to take a picture of you in every possible situation remember.”

“Including the morning after we had sex?” Derek rose up on his elbow to look at Stiles properly and the younger grinned.

“Of course…” he mumbled and leaned down to kiss Derek gently.

“Well, as long as it’s only me you take that kind of pictures of then I’m okay with it.”


End file.
